Girl With Golden Eyes
by musicormisery4105
Summary: AU. 2009. Sequel to the Two-Shot: "It's You." Read the Two-Shot first. It's been ninety years since Bella and Edward were separated. When they are reunited, will things be the same? Canon couples. Review!
1. Part 1

**Authors Note:** _So here is the long awaited 'Reunion Chapter' to my two-shot "It's You." When I started to write the 'Reunion Chapter' it got a little out of hand, this chapter right here is over 5,000 words and that's just the beginning. Now, Edward is not present in this chapter, but he will be in the next chapter. This chapter is mainly for discussing Bella's past since we are skipping nearly ninety years of time. It does however mention all the Cullens. :) Anyways, I hope that you enjoy the first chapter. I will only continue if you review :) So please, take the time to send a review, even if it's just a smiley face! Oh, and_ I won't be able to update until probably two weeks _from now. This is because I am going to stay at my cousins house for a week and a half, and she does not have a computer that I can use to type of my fanfictions and post them :( But this chapter is super long, so please enjoy!_

_- RIP._

**Disclaimer: **_I am not in any way associated with Stephenie Meyer or her characters. I am just using them for my and hopefully others amusement :)_

**Summery:** _It's been ninety years since Bella and Edward parted in 1918. They are about to meet once again for the first time. What will happen? Will sparks fly once more? Will Edward have the courage to stay now? Sequel to "It's You."_ **PLEASE read "It's You" first** _if you are a new comer to my fanfictions, you will NOT understand this story if you haven't._

_

* * *

_

**PLAYLIST**

_If It Means Alot To You_

- by -

A Day To Remember

[ **Honestly, this is my FAVORITE song ever right now!** ]

* * *

**LEGEND:**

**Bold: **Title or Character POV.

Normal: Text and dialouge.

_Italic: _Thoughts and/or Memories. (Also used when putting stress on a particular word)

**_Bold Italic: _**Times and/or Places. Or every loud thoughts.

* * *

********

**Girl With Golden Eyes**

Part 1

BPOV

(Bella)

**- **_**Forks, Washington 2009 **_-

It was vaguely peaceful in our normally chaotic household. I sat in my room, lying on my bed staring at the white deco ceiling while listening to the soft piano cords drifting from my CD player. It was nice to get some peace and quiet in our house. It was usually boisterous and loud, but that is what you get for living with someone like Emmett. There was never a quiet moment when he was around. Still, you had to love the guy, he was a big teddy bear who looked like he had taken one too many steroids.

The classical music stopped briefly to change to a different song. As it did, I heard the soft whispers of my two sisters talking in one of their bedrooms. I listened closely but could only pick up a few bits of their conversation.

"…or I'll get her myself."

"…sure it's a good idea?"

"Very sure I…"

"…saw it correctly, what if…"

Whatever they were cooking up, I was staying out of it. No Bella Barbie for me. They were the only two in the house besides myself at the moment. The others were out checking out the area for places to go hunting. We had just recently moved into the house we were residing in now. Esme had designed it. It was gorgeous to say the least. Unfortunately it was in one of the most boring towns that Carlisle had ever decided that we would dwell in.

Forks, how could I explain that podunk little town? Well, it was one of those typical Olympian Peninsula towns: wet, cold and under a constant cloud cover. This was an ideal place for we vampires to reside in, but even Esme agreed that Forks was a boring town. The people were too nosy, downtown resided of a grocery store, a gas station, an outdoor outing store and a diner. That's it. The rest of town wasn't any better. If you were passing through the town on Highway 101, don't blink, because if you do—you might miss the entire town. That's how teeny tiny it is. It is barely even existent on the map.

But, this was the type of town that Carlisle usually had us stay in. We tried to move around every five to seven years, changing our identities and starting off somewhere fresh. This was how Carlisle has been running things since 1918 when I first joined him.

_Ah, 1918_. So much has changed since that time. I let myself revel in the past for a few short moments. Thinking about 1918 always saddened me. I had such painful memories from that time: the loss of my birth parents, my humanity, my love. Don't get my wrong. I do not blame Carlisle for changing me—unlike Rosalie, I love being a vampire and am thankful for Carlisle changing me. It was amazing to sit here, ninety years later, still look completely the same—frozen forever at seventeen—but see how everything is moving so fast around me.

Fashion had changed tremendously since 1918. I was no longer damned to wear dresses or skirts. It was now acceptable for woman to wear jeans, t-shirts and tennis shoes. Hair styles had changes as well. Basically, gone were the intricate buns with thousands of pins holding them in place of 1918 and on to the super straightened or scrunched hair of the 2000's. I didn't mess with my hair much though. I didn't feel the need to cut it. I loved my luscious, long mahogany hair now. It actually had volume and body to it, unlike when I was human. There was also the fact that if I cut it now, it wouldn't grow back. Hence the 'frozen in time' reference.

Of course my family was cursed with a bouncy, fashion oriented, tornado of a pixie. I was forced to wear designer threads, but it wasn't like I had to worry about cost anymore. Said 'tornado of pixie' was also a psychic and had a thing for predicting things in the stock market. We all had the best of the best: the fastest cars, the most 'in' clothes, and the newest of technology.

_Technology_. That has seemed to change every single day. The 2000's seemed to be the new age of technology. It seemed like every time you would look in a newspaper or turn on the TV there was some advertisement for a new type of computer, cellphone, video game, television, excreta. You name it—they were more than likely advertising it somewhere in the world. All the ads said the same thing: '_Try the new and improved…it's newer, better and faster_!' As you could have probably already figured out, the 'tornado of pixie' loved to shop. Because of her, everyone in the family had all the newest things in technology: laptops, cellphones, GPS systems for our cars, big screened televisions…

That was another thing that had changed—my family. We had grown over the past ninety years. There were now seven of us all living under one roof. Carlisle had done is job in changing us—saving us from our death beds. Well, not all of them Carlisle changed—two _found us_ instead.

First came Esme Platt-Evenson in 1921, now known as Carlisle's wife and our adoptive mother. Carlisle literally found her on the brink of her death, still barely breathing after jumping off a cliff in a deep grief-stricken panic. It didn't take long after Carlisle changed her for him to fall in love with her, and she him. Even though there was a slight age difference between the two (Esme being older), it never bothered Carlisle one bit. Besides, he out numbered her greatly in vampire years. Esme quickly became like a second mother to me. But she could never replace Renee, just like Carlisle could never replace Charlie. I loved them both with all my heart and they could take care of me since my own parents weren't able to.

Things were simple with just Carlisle, Esme and I. But that all changed in 1933 when along came Ms Rosalie Hale. In short, Rosalie was the vainest, most stuck up bitch I had ever met in my life. I had never really disliked someone so much until I met her. It wasn't until a year later that I realized the reason behind her insolence. Rosalie did all she could to make us know that she hated the life that Carlisle had condemned her to. It broke Esme's heart to know that Rosalie was not happy, but there was nothing we could do. I can to realize why Rosalie was the way that she was.

She grew up a prodigy, a golden girl whom everyone admired and loved. She was engaged to Royce King and they were the 'it' couple of her city. One night, while walking home she stumbled into her drunken fiancé and his group of friends. They beat and raped Rosalie, then left her for dead. It wasn't long after when Carlisle found her and changed her. Rosalie had reveled in her humanity and when it was stolen from her, she blamed Carlisle. She carried a grudge against him for the longest time. But, Rosalie finally sobered up when she realized that she needed our help with vengeance against her ex-fiancé. Carlisle and Esme did not believe in violence, so they stayed out of it, but I on the other hand, realized that Rosalie was fragile and she needed to do this to get her closure. We told Carlisle and Esme we were going for a hunting trip, when really we tracked down each of her attackers and silently killed them all (without drinking any of their blood of course.)

After it was all over, Rosalie was finally able to let go of her Ice Queen pretense. She ended up falling into my arms, dry sobbing. All she needed in that moment was someone told hold her and tell her that everything would be okay. Afterwards, Rose and I became the best of friends, sisters even. She was grateful for what I had helped her do and it was what we called our secret. No one knew of it but the two of us. Rosalie proceeded to apologize to Carlisle and Esme and then we fell into a safe, calm routine.

Things were pretty boring for the next couple years, but in 1935 was when the real 'dramatics' started. 1935 was when none other than Emmett McCarthy joined the coven. Emmett was only 20 years old and living in Gatlinburg, Tennessee when he was changed. Rosalie had been hunting around the area when she came across a man who was being mauled by a bear. The injuries from his the attack was severe, that he was barely recognizable.

For Rose, it was love at first sight. So instead of letting him die alone in the forest, she fought off the bear and carried Emmett over a hundred miles to Appalachia, where we were staying at the time. Rose burst into the room begging Carlisle to change Emmett so that he would be saved from death. Emmett joined our coven not long after he woke up. He fell in love with Rosalie at first sight and the two of them got married shortly after. They were the perfect couple in my eyes because Emmet's happy and playful nature countered Rosalie's seriousness just perfectly.

Emmett was a bit of a handful at first because not only was he much stronger than normal vampires but he also had trouble adjusting to our diet of animal blood. Eventually he got used to it and things calmed down to an extent. Emmett was a very happy and outgoing go who had a naturally loud voice, so it was never exactly quiet in our house after he joined the coven. Emmett was also the last vampire that Carlisle changed.

The next two vampires, and the final ones, who joined our coven were two very delightful creatures who found us in the early 1950's. One was the before mentioned psychic 'tornado of pixie' whom was also known as Alice. One day she just showed up at our front door with her mate on her tale. Alice ran into the house, marching straight up to Carlisle and Esme. She hugged them and screamed, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" To say that Esme, Carlisle, Rose and I were shocked into silence was an understatement. Emmett thought that the whole situation was hilarious and ended up collapsing onto our couch in the living room in laughter at the whole scenario. I had to admit, it was pretty funny. A bouncing, tiny vampire literally skips into the room telling us everything that she knows about us while a tall, tough looking vampire with vampire bite scars covering him every where entered behind her.

You see, Alice woke up from her change with no memories of her past other than what her name was. She didn't know what happened to her, who changed her, or anything. It was actually kind of sad if you really thought about it. But, when she first awoke from her transformation, Alice had a vision of our family. She immediately began following our diet. Also in her vision, was her mate Jasper. She said that she found him nearly forty years after she had her vision, but it was well worth the wait. Jasper wasn't as surprised as we all were when Alice thrust herself upon him. In fact, he was delighted. For him, it was love at first sight for Jasper.

Now Jasper was a very interesting past. He lived and fought during the Civil War for the Confederates but was changed in 1863 by a vampire who lived was fighting in some of the vampire wars in Texas and Mexico. His creator, Maria, had him become part of her army and he stayed there for nearly a hundred years. He then escaped with two other vampires whom he had grown close with. A few years later, Alice found him and the rest was history.

Alice and Jasper were completely different despite the fact that they were madly in love with each other. Alice was happy, bouncy and enthusiastic about nearly everything while Jasper was quiet, rarely talked and kept to himself. He was an avid reader and after he got over his aversion and weariness to our family he and I had very many book discussions.

You see, Jasper was weary of our family at first. He was afraid that one of us was going to do something to hurt his little Alice. But, once he realized that we were genuine, he became a full fledged part of our family. Out of all of us, Jasper and I were closer than he was to the others besides Alice. This was mainly because of the fact that we both were interested in History and loved to read. Jasper quickly became my go to guy if I ever wanted to have a conversation with something. He had a very calming presence and the fact that he was an empath helped.

The first time that we first talked was one night nearly two months after he and Alice had joined our coven. I was sitting by myself on the porch swing, musing about 1918. I thought about my dead parents and how much I missed them. Quickly, my thoughts shot to Edward.

_Edward Masen._

The beautiful boy whom I had met when I was on the death bed. The boy that Carlisle had changed along with myself. The one who left me.

* * *

"_I wish you wouldn't leave." I said._

"_I know but, I just think this is the best for now. I will see you again though. I have a sure fire feeling." Edward said. He gave me the most gorgeous crooked grin._

_I nodded and kept quiet._

"_You know this isn't because of you, right?" Edward said._

_Again I nodded._

"_Because, if anything, you are making this decision even harder for me—especially after I kissed you yesterday." He said with a sharp laugh._

* * *

The others didn't know about him. They knew that Carlisle had changed another vampire when he changed me, but they didn't know his name, what he was like, what I had felt for him or even why he left exactly. Sometimes I got the feeling that Rose and Alice suspected that it meant more to me than I let on, but they never asked. The only one who had even asked was Jasper, and it was the night we first talked.

"You can talk about it, if you want, to me." Jasper had said, startling me from my thoughts of Edward.

I had shaken my head at him, "I'd rather not."

All Jasper did was shake his head at me, "It isn't good to bottle things up. Just know, if you ever need to talk. I'm here."

I never exactly opened up to Jasper about 1918, but he always reminded me that I could talk to him about it whenever he caught me thinking about it. He couldn't read my mind, but he could read my emotions and whenever I felt like I did when I thought about Edward and 1918, Jasper brought it up. One day I might be able to open up to him, I just don't know when.

I was brought from my thoughts as my door burst open and Rose and Alice entered my bedroom. Alice looked like she was a girl on my mission as she pranced up to me.

"Oh Bella!" she sang.

My eyes widened, I knew that face and tone. "No Alice, no way!"

"Come on, please?" Alice pleaded. I turned to look at Rose for help but Rose held up her hands and laughed.

"Traitor," I spat at Rosalie. She rolled her eyes at me and I turned to Alice, "Alice, I'm not letting you play _Bella Barbie _with me today!"

Alice pouted and tried to unleash the puppy-dog pout on me. I felt my resolve crumbling, "Come on Bella, we're starting Forks High today. Don't you want to look nice?" she asked.

Rosalie laughed at Alice's antics but sighed, "You know, she's right Bella. Maybe you could make an impression on the guys," she winked, "God only knows that you need some action."

I growled loudly at her, "Just for that, double no!" I said childishly.

"Bella, please, just for today!" Alice pleaded, sticking her bottom lip out to accompany the eyes.

I shook my head, "I don't want to stand out Alice!" I shouted at her. "We're starting a new school, big deal. It isn't like it's the first one."

"Bella ple—" Rose started to say but I put my hand out and cut her off.

I was going to stand my ground, "The answer is still no. I'm sorry guys but I would rather go un-noticed by the population of Forks. Being the new girl is going to make them fuss over me enough add on designer clothes and they won't leave me alone—ever." I sighed.

Alice replied, "Fine, but you owe me."

And then I uttered the words I never thought I would, "I'll go shopping with you weekend in exchange."

Suddenly Alice was literally airborne. I had never seen her bounce so high in my life. You see, Alice tends to bounce around when she gets excited about something, usually Jasper was around to tone it down to keep the bouncing to a minimal level but since Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were hunting, nothing was stopping Alice from being naturally hyper. And hyper she defiantly was. She was like a human who had just mixed coffee and a red bull together.

By now Alice was bouncing so high and fast that she was like a blurring black blob that was about to hit the ceiling. Speaking of which, I wonder what would happen if she actually bounced _through _the ceiling. It was probably something that I could share with Emmett. Even though Esme would be angry with us, Em would probably get a kick out of it.

What usually accompanied Alice's bouncing was squealing, and she chose that moment to let out the loudest squeal I have ever heard in all my years as a vampire—and human!

We heard pounding footsteps and then the door flew open with such an amazing force that it fell off the hinges. Behind it, door in hand, stood a guilty but curious looking Emmett with a panicked Jasper standing behind him.

"We heard you're squeal," Emmett breathed out, "What's wrong?"

"Bella'sgoingshoppingwithme!" Alice screamed out all in one breath, bouncing again. Only this time it wasn't as intense, Jasper was calming her down.

Rosalie ignored Alice and turned her attention on her buff husband, "Emmett! Esme is going to kill you. That's the fifth door in the past two weeks!"

"Emmett, you need to control you're strength." I said to him. He just rolled his eyes. I had given him this lecture before. "There is no need to take it out on the doors of the house."

Alice giggled, "Or the bed frames, or the walls, or the dining room table or—"

"Don't forget the kitchen counter!" Jasper piped in.

"Okay, that's enough!" Rose hissed out at the two. She turned to Alice and Jasper, "Oh hush up, it's not like you two haven't broke anything before."

Jasper and Alice grinned at each other while Emmett looked at Rosalie, "Rosie, I didn't see you complaining when we broke any of that stuff. In fact," he grinned, "If I remember right you were saying something like, 'Emmett, har—"

If Rosalie could have blushed, she would have, "Emmett I dare you to finish that sentence, you'll be with-held from sex for a _long _time." she said with a sharp glare.

Emmett immediately shut up.

I loved my family, they were great but I was surrounded by couples. Sometimes I got a little uncomfortable with them talking about their sex lives. I was still a virgin so I wasn't all the experienced. Edward had been my first and only kiss, well two kisses but still.

I looked at my brothers and sisters with a slight disgust, "Okay ew, that's enough. I really don't want to know about your sex lives." I said to them.

Emmett laughed at me and gave me a large grin, "Oh come on Bella, you sound really virgin-y right now!" he laughed.

I blushed at the comment, "I—well, uhm—" I blushed even more and realization finally dawned on Emmett. But someone else beat him to the punch.

"Oh my god, you _are _a virgin!" Rosalie exclaimed. "That explains everything!"

Emmett let out a loud, hearty laugh, "So that explains why you act like a prude and blush every time sex is mentioned!" he said, "Why didn't you tell us? You need to get out there!"

Alice spoke up, "Have a little fun for once."

I shot her a glare, "You aren't helping!" I moaned out.

"I'm sure that there are some vampires out there that would want a piece of that fine ass!" Rosalie through out.

I turned to her in shock, "Rose!"

"It's true," Alice said, "If I was a lesbian, I'd do you."

I shook my head, "But—but,"

"I bet that Carlisle knows some vampires that we could set you up with. I bet I could help!" Alice squealed.

"No Alice!" I said firmly. "I don't want to have sex with a random vampire."

"Bella," Rosalie started. The teasing glint was gone from her voice, now she was just plain sad, "It's been ninety years since you were changed, and I've known you for nearly seventy of them and I haven't once seen you with another man. You need this. We all hate seeing you lonely like this."

I shook my head and backed up slightly. Flashes of Edward started to appear before my eyes. His face, his eyes both green as a human and red as a vampire, his chiseled jaw, his soft pillowy lips, his perfect body, just everything. I remember him a clear as daylight. He plagued my thoughts nearly night and day. I knew him for not even five full days, three of those days I had been knocked out.

* * *

"_You were the person that was sitting on my bed when I was finally changed." I remembered._

_He nodded and looked away sheepishly, "I didn't want to leave you. I can't seem to stay away from you."_

_I felt my face start to soften at his words. "Then don't." I replied softly._

"_Can I kiss you?" he asked timidly._

"_We have all of eternity to perfect that." I giggled slightly and rested my hand on his chest lightly._

* * *

The scenes went by so quickly in front of my eyes. They started from when the nurse first wheeled Edward into the hospital room with Carlisle and I and then finally ended with our final goodbye. The very last time I had seen him. I saw his eyes, filled with pity and sadness. I saw myself, nearly broken but remaining strong. I had cried after he left, he didn't know, Carlisle didn't know. I never shed real tears, but I wanted too.

* * *

"_I'll miss you, even though I hardly even know you—I'll still miss you." I said. I felt like crying, let once again I couldn't. I rubbed my eyes._

"_I'll miss you too." Edward said._

_The kiss that we shared was so filled with passion, with promise and with a sad goodbye. _

"_Goodbye Bella." Edward said me, after getting his wits back to him._

"_Bye Edward." I whispered and with that he was gone_.

* * *

"No, no! Stop! Please!" I cried out, not knowing that the images that were flashing before my eyes weren't real. I felt as if it was 1918 again, as if Edward was leaving me once more. It was almost too much for me to handle, to much for me to bear. I had to stop him. I couldn't let Edward slip through my fingers again.

A wave of calm hit me like a wrecking ball, "Bella! Bella, are you alright?" Jasper's voice asked, panicking. His voice sounded like it was so far away, like it was being muffled by a glass wall.

"What's wrong with her?" Alice asked, her voice was far away as well.

"Maybe someone should slap her," Emmett suggested.

Rose snapped at him, "Why the hell would we do that!"

I could just see Emmett shrug at her, although I really couldn't, images of Edward still blocked my vision, "Maybe she is going into hysterics. I saw it on one of those human sitcoms once."

"You watch sitcoms?" Jasper asked incredulously, "Wait, nevermind, don't answer that. Right now, Bella is what's important." he said. "Bella, come on, snap out of it!" he said frantically.

"Edward," I managed to moan out.

"Edward? Who is Edward?" Rose asked. "Emmett, wait don't—"

Suddenly a blow came to my cheek, not extremely hard, but it did hurt a little bit. Thankfully, it did snap me out of whatever had had me under its spell. I guess Edward had had more effect on me than I thought. Jasper was right, it was wrong to bottle things up. Just a small, teasing conversation had set things off. It scared me.

I blinked a few times and saw that I was still lying on my bed, my four siblings hovering above me. Emmett had a proud grin on his face while the other three glared at him. He looked at them and frowned, "Don't glare at me! It worked," he smiled again. "Are you alright Bells?"

"What happened, Bella?" Alice asked worriedly. "You just completely blanked out! You had us all extremely worried." she said, she looked near tears.

I reached up and hugged her, "I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to scare you."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Rose spat out.

I turned to her, "You too, Rose."

Rose hugged me tightly, "Don't ever scare me like that again Bella!" she chastened, pointing her finger at me sternly. "If Esme would have been here, she would have thrown a fit!"

"She's right," Jasper said. "What happened? You just went into a state or shock or something. Can vampires even go into shock?"

"Apparently, I think Bella just proved it to us all." Emmett said, for once being completely serious.

I sighed, "I think—well, I think—" I took a deep breath. "Jasper, I'm ready for that talk."

His eyes grew wide and he ran a hand through his twisty blond hair, "Really?"

"Wait, what talk?" Alice asked.

"A talk that I have owed him for a long time, about my past." I said softly.

Alice nodded, "Okay," she looked at Rose and Emmett who were looking at me in confusion, "Come on guys. Let's leave the two of them to talk. We can go find Carlisle and Esme."

Jasper sat down on the bed next to me and pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head. There was nothing romantic about it, Jasper was completely in love with Alice of course. It was purely out of brotherly love for someone he saw as his little sister, "Now, will you tell me what's wrong, darlin'?"

I opened my mouth a few times before I finally settled on, "It's a long story…" I said shortly.

He nodded, "I've got eternity, Bella." Jasper laughed.

* * *

"_We have all of eternity to perfect that." I giggled slightly and rested my hand on Edward's chest lightly._

* * *

I grimaced slightly at the memory, "Well, it was 1918…" I started. peek

**-x-x-x-**

**JPOV**

**(Jasper)**

Bella sat and told me her entire story. She told me about her parents and how much she had loved them. She told me about her simple life, she described her parents as simple folk but they were madly in love with each other. Bella then began to tell me about the flu epidemic. She told me about how she found out about her parents death and passed out in the waiting room. Then she switched course, she told me about Edward. When Bella spoke about him, there was a light in her eyes, a light that proved how much she loved him, even though she had known him for only a few days. I couldn't judge her, the moment I saw Alice, I knew she was the one. For vampires, emotions were so much stronger, we only connected once. Edward was her soul mate, and he had left her. I could only imagine how much pain that had caused her.

Part of me wanted to go out and find this Edward character and rip him into tiny bits. Another part of me, the more gentle and helpful side of me, wanted to find Edward and bring him back to Bella. It was obvious that she needed him, that she missed him. It only took a tiny, suggesting comment to turn Bella into a blubbering mess. She had held this in her for nearly ninety years, no wonder she was so torn up about everything that had happened to her in 1918. What she needed was closure, but how could she possibly get that?

"Bella, have you ever visited your parent's graves?" I asked her.

Bella hesitated for a moment, like she was unsure of what to say, "Not exactly. I tried to look for them when Carlisle and I visited Chicago again, but they weren't there. Not all the people from the epidemic were buried properly. There were so many people who died in such a short amount of time. Not every one was identified, so not every one was given the proper burial. Edward and I do not have graves either. It's as if we simply didn't exist at all."

"Has Edward tried to contact you in any way?" I wondered out loud.

"No, I don't think so." she replied.

I tapped my finger to my chin, "Hmm…"

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked me.

"Well," I started, "I'm thinking that you need closure. You need a way to say goodbye to your parents so that you can forget about 1918 all together." I said.

Bella sighed, "It isn't my parents that make me so upset about 1918 — it's Edward."

I nodded, "Of course, why didn't I think of that before." I said with a short laugh, "Well, then we need to find Edward."

"Jasper, how do you expect to do that?" she asked incredulously, "Nomad vampires are nearly impossible to trace! There is no record anywhere of an Edward Masen Jr. It's hopeless! We'll never be able to find him."

"Have you tried before," I asked.

Bella nodded sheepishly, "Once or twice, maybe ten years after he left."

I nodded, saving this piece of information for later use. "Maybe Alice will no what to do, or Carlisle." I pointed out to her.

Bella looked worried for a second, "No, I don't think there is anything that they can do. Carlisle and I tried to find him. I went to him for help the first time I tried to find Edward. He is untraceable. The only way we could ever find him is to get us a tracker. And the only tracker that I know of is Demetri of the Volturi, and I'm not to sure he'd be willing to help some random vampire girl find her long lost love."

I sighed, she was absolutely right unfortunately, "We'll figure something out." I said.

"I hope," she replied sadly.

'_For your sake_,' I thought, '_I really hope we do_.'

* * *

**So what do you think? I seem to have a bit of an addiction with writing Jasper now that I started "Lachrymose" :) Haha. Anyways, check out my other stories while you are at it. I appreciate reviews so please do so!**


	2. Part 2

**Authors Note:** _So it's been almost three weeks, maybe a month since I've updated this but I apologize GREATLY for this! I got my laptop back now, it's fixed and luckily it's in the best condition it's probably EVER been in, even better than when I first bought it. I'm taking tons of precautions now so that the same thing won't happen again. So now is when I start explaining for the lack of updating, for two weeks I was visiting my cousin, originally it was only going to be a week but something came up so I had to stay an extra week. Then I had to go to this huge family reunion the next week, basically I haven't been home at all in the past three weeks. I got my laptop back before I left to go to the family reunion but didn't have it with me when I was there. So I just started writing yesterday and already, well I must say I'm on a role: I posted a new one-shot (check it out), new chapters for both 'Lachrymose' and 'Midnight Tryst' (check out and reviews those as well, you'll love them - I promise!) Anyways, here is the new chapter for 'Girl With Golden Eyes.' It's the longest chapter I've ever written, nearly 6,000 words so I hope you all appreciate that :) Show your appreciation by sending me a review! Lol.__ Also,_ this chapter is in different POV's_, just so you know. It's the complete opposite from last chapter ironically. You get to see what's been going on with Edward for the past ninety some years AND a little bit of that little pixie tornado that everyone loves so much :) Anyways, I'll let you get to the story now. Enjoy._

_- RIP._

**Disclaimer:** _Once again, I would like to point out I am_ NOT _the greatly respected Stephenie Meyer. I am a simple fifteen year old girl with a sincere passion to write stories and fanfictions. I do not own anything. I do not have any rights to_ Twilight_, Edward, Bella or any of the other Cullens. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned within the chapter. Those belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own from this chapter is Violet, the group of skanks, the business man, and any other random people whom are mentioned that don't belong to_ Twilight_._

* * *

**PLAYLIST:**

_Take This To Heart_

-by-

Mayday Parade

* * *

**Girl With Golden Eyes**

**Part 2 of ?**

**EPOV**

_**- New York City, New York 2009**_ –

Lackluster. Monotonous. Bitter. Alone.

That was how my life could be described. I was nearing 109 years old and my life was nothing of how it should be. If I was still a healthy human, I would have been dead for possibly twenty years, maybe even longer than that. But no, now I'm a strong, powerful vampire with dark crimson eyes that terrify humans with just one glance in their direction. I'm doomed, damned to go to hell for all the destruction, pain and murder I've caused. I'm a pathetic lonely bastard who does the same thing every single day. I live in New York City, only coming out of the small apartment I own to hunt so I don't starve to death, even though I couldn't really die from starvation from blood, just grow extremely weak. When I'm not out hunting, I'm reading books I've stolen or came across during my immortal life.

After I left Carlisle and _her_ at Carlisle's gigantic mansion he called a humble home, I managed to sneak back to my house—as no one lived there anymore—and took a few of my precious belongings. I took a few photos, my mother's rings, and some books. I hoped that someday I would be able to give someone my mother's rings as it was customary in my time. Hopefully that person would be _her_—but who's to say she hasn't moved on. It's been a long time, she may have forgotten. I left the rest of the house untouched. My surviving family members were meant to fight over all that useless junk.

After that I left Chicago for good, I vowed that I would never return for any reasons otherwise. I had visited my parent's graves very late at night and told them my goodbyes. I'm sure that they would look down at me from heaven and shutter in disgust at what their precious son had become. I also told myself I would rid my thoughts of both of the vampires I had known for a short amount of time, even though I had promised _her_ I would see her again.

While I did believe this, I knew it wouldn't be anytime soon. It was harder than I had thought to forget about them. At first it was something I thought about nearly twenty-four/seven but finally it became something that only plagued my thoughts a few times a day. There was no use pining over her, them, the life we could have had together. I was young, stupid and foolish. I wanted to rebel. I wanted to explore the world. I couldn't do that being tied down to a special non-regular vampire diet.

I didn't even know her. But why did I feel so strongly about her then?

'_Because you love her_.' My heart screamed out at me.

I growled out in anger to myself, '_DO NOT THINK ABOUT HER_!' I chastened myself.

For the first time in nearly a week I sat up from the little cot in my small one room apartment and started to head for the door, I needed to clear my thoughts and to do that successfully, I needed to hunt. I opened the door and closed it, not bothering to lock it for I had nothing of importance in there. I walked down the small set of light gray steps and stepped out into the cool night air. It felt wonderful. I took a deep breath and relished in all the scents that came forth to my nose. One scent stood out in particular—honeysuckle.

'_Found my meal for tonight_,' I thought grimly as I started ambling in the direction of the scent.

Since I wasn't in that much of a rush to catch up with my meal, I slowly walked down the streets of New York City, taking in all the beauty for once. Usually I hurried after my meals, luring them into dark allies and then quickly high-tailing it back to my apartment for safety. But today, I didn't really feel like hurrying.

I decided to people watch, honeysuckle scent be damned. I'm sure I could find something even more appetizing later on. I sat down on a steel back bench that was used as a bus stop and watched the people milling around me. It was about 9:30pm in New York City on a Tuesday night. Yet I had to remind myself, I was in _the city that never sleeps_, so it was to be expected that people were still wandering out and about. I shouldn't have been surprised by all the people I saw running and bustling around.

I watched as a group of four girls in their early twenties strutted their way down the sidewalk, all with their eyes on me. I saw the looks of hungry lust in their eyes and heard it in their thoughts. It was always the downside to reading minds. You could hear and see _everything_, even things you didn't want to. It made you realize how cruel the human race was sometimes. The girls were dressed in what would have been considered scandalous and unheard of back in 1918. I felt shame for the woman who were displaying their bodies in such a disgrace. I almost wanted to get a towel or blanket and throw it at the woman to shield their bodies. Other men and women alike took notice to the girls. They were gorgeous in the modern day sense—if you thought overly tan, barely clothed girls with makeup caked on their faces was the definition of gorgeous. I stared at them in disgust. It was like one of those things that was so appalling that you wouldn't take your eyes away from the horror of it.

A girl noticed my staring and shot me a wink, giggling and whispering to her friends that '_the sex god had just looked her way and now he was off limits to the others_.' Oh course I heard every word she said even though she was about fifteen feet away still and whispered. Superhuman hearing, it came in handy when listening into conversations you weren't a part of. If my mother knew what I was doing she would scold me for eavesdropping, but I couldn't help it.

The girl then caught my eye and a course of regret, shame and familiarity coursed through my veins. Although she looked nothing of the woman I had left, her eyes triggered feelings in me I had long since buried.

'_Those eyes, so familiar. So brown_.' I thought as my perfectly carved eyebrows rose in response to the feeling that was raging within me.

It seemed like such a long time ago that I was lying in that hospital bed, well aware of the fact that death was upon me. There is no such thing as the death angel, or the grim reaper, but there was one thing that folklore got correct: seeing the light. I'm not sure exactly what the light led too. I never exactly got that far. I think that is why Carlisle was in such a rush to change me. He knew I was dying. He knew very well that I was not going to last much longer. So he did as Isabella and I asked him too—he changed us.

_Isabella._

I never knew her last name, yet she captured my sight from the very start. She was very beautiful. She had long, flowing chestnut colored hair, big doe like brown eyes, and red plump lips that looked very kissable. I found out quickly that they were as kissable as they looked. In my eyes, she was perfect. Although, I didn't do a good job at showing her how perfect I thought she was. I left her, alone—and it still plagued me even today.

'_Stop it, that isn't Bella_!' My mind yelled, '_Don't stare, do not encourage her_.'

'_Hmm, looks like I might not be going to the club after all. I can't wait to run my hands through that sex hair of his, have his hands worshiping my curves, hmm, kissing my neck, maybe biting…_' the girls thoughts turned even more vile and I wanted to retch from the sickness of her thoughts.

She started towards me and I quickly got up and sprinted away before her grubby hands could even get within three feet of me. I heard her shocked thoughts as I ran away and the piercing laughter coming from her friends as they watched the whole scene. I felt bad for rejecting the girl so publicly but honestly—I had to run away. I was such a prude. I had never kissed or touched a woman before or after Bella and I knew I never would. Bella was it for me—but I had let her go and now I was stupid, alone and miserable.

I realized I was no longer hungry even though I hadn't ate and instead settled for walking down the street with my hands in my pockets, trying to blend in with the rest of the humans. But I knew I never could, I was too different from them. I myself was not human, I was an immortal inhuman creature.

My life was becoming a repetitive cycle. I was tired of living alone, tried of killing the innocent and more than anything I was sick and tired of telling myself that I could forget _her_. So finally, after nearly ninety years of straying from the lifestyle that Carlisle Cullen had offered to me when he changed me, it was finally time for the prodigal son to return back home.

I knew I had to find her somehow. I just wasn't sure how. I mean, how do you track down a vampire? I mean, Carlisle and Bella were planning on staying in small towns for a few years but how was I supposed to know exactly which small town they were residing in? I wasn't a tracker, I was a mind reader. I could search through people's minds to see if they had seen either of them, but that would take forever. There was no possible way that I could find them.

Suddenly I stopped when I saw a small café with a sign that read, '_Computer and Internet Access_. _For the low price of $5.50 an hour!_' Was that really cheap? Back when I was growing up, that was kind of expensive. Times had changed though, I needed to remember that.

I didn't know much about computers but I knew of things from the thoughts of people around me. I didn't have much money but using one of their computers could be the only way I could track down Isabella and Carlisle. Carlisle usually worked in hospitals. An idea quickly formed in my head. It wasn't fool proof but I could always try it. I could try searching that '_Google_' site that humans were always thinking about for surgeon, Carlisle Cullen.

Making up my mind I entered the shop. Luckily there weren't many people inside, only one person sat at the computers, a man in his late fifties with a balding head, tired expression and a briefcase rested at his feet as he checked his emails. I looked up at the bar and saw a waitress looking at me, lust in her eyes and thoughts once again.

'_Is sex all woman think about? I'm not all that handsome. If they knew what I really was, they would be running in fear. Not begging me to pleasure them_.' I though angrily. '_But maybe this might work in my favor tonight._'

I didn't have money on me, maybe I could charm the waitress into letting me use the computer for free. I walked up to the woman and focused my eyes straight on her. I heard her heartbeat pick up and a crooked grin spread over my features.

The woman was pretty, I'd give her that. She seemed like the shy type too. Average height, curvy figure with curly black hair and ice blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of black framed glasses. As I moved closure towards her, her thoughts became louder, '_Wow, he's like a fucking walking God. Look at that sex hair, dark eyes. My god. Julie is NOT going to believe me when I tell her I've just seen the hottest man alive. She's going to regret being sick and having me cover for her tonight. Jesus. His lips, woah._'

I almost laughed at her thoughts but I didn't. Instead I gave her a dazzling smile and started talking, "Hello." I said.

"H—hi." The girl stuttered.

I looked at her name tag—_Violet_. My smile grew wider, "My name is Edward Masen." I purred at her.

"Violet Cooper." Violet said in a breathy voice that wasn't intentional.

I grinned, "I understand you have internet access here?" I asked.

She nodded, unable to speak with me so close to her.

I placed my elbows on the counter and moved closer towards her. Her breaths came in heavy gasps, as if she was having trouble breathing. "Well, you see, I need to use a computer. I don't have one at home and I seem to have forgotten my wallet…" I told her.

Violet blinked several times, "You c-can you it for f-free. Just d-don't tell anyone I l-let you." She said shyly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Really?" I asked brightly, I wasn't sure if me charming her would really work. But I guess it did.

She nodded, "Of course E-Edward."

"It's nice to have made your acquaintance, thank you so much, Violet." I said formally.

'_So polite…almost like out of "_Romeo and Juliet"_…like from a different time…so beautiful…just, oh wow._' Her thoughts were scattered but I could make out a few thoughts here and there.

I moved walked towards the computer and could see her walking me as I felt—her eyes glued to my ass. I sat down at one of the computers and searched my brain to figure out how to work the computer. It was so—advanced. There was never anything that worked like this in my time.

'_Damn, I feel so fucking old. I could've been that girl's grandfather_.' I thought.

I clicked on the internet browser as the computer loaded up and went to the _Google_site I had heard the business man thinking about. Once there I typed in Carlisle Cullen.

I was amazed at how many sites popped up. Most were un-useful and most talked about a fictional character in a book written by some American Mormon author. I was almost fed up with searching through random sites when one website caught my eye. The title said, "**New Surgeon Joins Forks, WA Hospital Team:**_**Carlisle Cullen**_". Carlisle was a medical surgeon so I took the chance and clicked on the link.

It led me to a newspaper website called '_**The Forks Daily Grind**_.' The particular article I was looking for was from three days prior and talked about a new famous physician that was joining the hospital team in the small, almost unheard town of Forks, Washington. I wasn't sure it was the same Carlisle Cullen until I came upon a photo pasted at the bottom on the screen. All the air became sucked out of my lungs as I took in the photograph.

There were seven people featured in the photograph and out of those seven, only two were familiar to me. In the middle of the shot was a young man, tall with platinum blond hair that was pushed back in a professional manner. He had a large grin on his face and was wearing a white doctors coat with a light blue button down shirt, a baby blue tie and a pair of dark blue trousers—_Carlisle Cullen_. He looked exactly the same as the last time I had seen him, nearly ninety years ago. Two rings adorned his hand, one was a wedding ring and the other was a silver ring with a large design printed on it. Carlisle stood next to a woman I didn't recognize, but he had his arm planted firmly around her waist. Were they together? Was this his wife? The woman just screamed 'motherly aura.' The woman about a head shorter than Carlisle's 6' and had waved caramel colored hair. She was wearing a purple ruffled shirt and a dark blue pencil skirt with purple high-heels to match. There was a small silver bracelet on her wrist with a blue and silver stone on it—but I couldn't be for sure. Her lips were pulled into a soft smile as she settled back against Carlisle's arm—this was defiantly Carlisle's wife.

Next to the Carlisle's wife stood a young lady that looked about eighteen years old that could only be described as the essence of modern beauty. She had long blonde hair that hung in ringlets and was wearing a blue suede jacket with a white v-neck shirt underneath. She wore it with a pair of fitted skinny jeans and a pair of dangerously tall high-heels that were silver in color. A large, fancy looking locket necklace hung from her neck and featured some sort of crest on it. I couldn't make out exactly what though. Her blood red lips were twisted into an annoyed scowl, as if she wasn't happy to be where she was. The man standing next to her was _huge_. He looked like a bear to be honest and had to be around 6'5". He had dark brown hair and was wearing a dark blue button up shirt that matched the girl's jacket next to him and had his arms crossed across his chest. A wrist band adorned his wrist, holding the same crest as the girl's necklace. The man had a serious expression on his face, but his eyes were smiling with mirth. Something that most people probably wouldn't notice.

I looked on the other side of Carlisle and was met with a tall, lanky looking man with wild curly blond hair and a pained like expression on his face. He wore a v-neck grey t-shirt with a nice pair of jeans. His arms were also crossed over his chest and his wrist held the same wristband as the tall _bear _was wearing. Next to him stood an impossibly short woman with black spiky hair that was cut in a pixie cut and poking out in all different directions. She had a large smile on her face and was wearing a grey printed dress with a black jacket over it. She too had a pair of silver high-heels on her feet. Around her neck was a lace grey choker with the same crest as the rest of the family. The pixie woman held her hand against the blond haired man's hand in comfort but kept her eyes trained on what I'm sure was a camera man. I looked on from the pixie and my breath caught in my throat. It was _her_!

Isabella stood next to the pixie woman, a soft smirk on her features. She looked the same as the last time I had seen her except for the fact she looked more relaxed. She wore a black v-neck t-shirt that left little to the imagination. A pair of fitted light washed jeans clung to her shapely legs and a pair of black heels festooned her feet. She looked gorgeous, even more beautiful than the last time I saw her.

One thing was common in the entire family—they all had Carlisle's golden eyes which meant that they all followed the same diet. I didn't know anyone besides Carlisle and Bella though—had Carlisle found and changed others? Were there more? Was any of them Bella's mate? I sincerely hope not. I knew now more than ever I had to find her. I had to apologize to her. I had to show her that no matter what, I couldn't get her out of my head. A vampire had once said that vampires were the only creatures who truly felt love at first sight. Emotions were so haywire that one glance at your future mate and you knew—you loved them from the start and could never love another.

I just needed to get to Forks, Washington—but how?

"You've been staring at that picture for a long time." Violet comment, bringing me from my thoughts.

I turned and saw her looking at me intently. She didn't seem as shy anymore but in all honestly, I had forgotten that she was here. I had forgotten about the business man, the coffee shop, everything. I had been completely lost in thoughts of Bella and Carlisle and their new family.

I turned to Violet and nodded, "Yes, I know."

"Are they friends of yours?" she asked, taking a seat in the plastic computer chair next to me.

I nodded, "Old friends. The doctor is an old, old friend of mine. I don't know any of the others besides her." I said, pointing at my beautiful Bella.

Violet looked at me with critical eyes, "Is she someone special to you?" she asked.

I thought humans were supposed to be daft nowadays. I was completely shocked and I'm positive that my expression showed it thoroughly. This young woman had hit it right on the nail. I sighed and ran a hand through my wild bronze hair, "She was, but I fucked things up when I left her and Carlisle."

"What's her name?" Violet asked.

"Isabella, but she goes by Bella." I told her.

Violet smiled, "You love her." She said simply.

I couldn't argue with her so I simply nodded and turned to look back at the computer screen.

"You know, everyone makes mistakes. You can always go and find her and apologize. She would be stupid not to take you back, I'm sure you are a great guy." Violet told me, blushing slightly.

I sighed, "If only it were that simple. I don't know how to find her."

Violet shrugged, "It says here in this article that they are living in Forks, Washington. Try looking there. I'm sure you'll think of something." She told me.

"I don't know where Forks is," I pointed out.

She smiled, "Google it." Violet patted my shoulder and then got up to serve some customers who had walked in during out short conversation.

I did as Violet suggested and googled Forks, Washington. A map came up on the search engine and I clicked on it. After studying it for a long while I decided like there was no time like the present to go find Isabella and Carlisle. I sprang up from the computer after exiting out of everything and left the café quickly, telling Violet thank you and then ran to my apartment to gather a few things.

I didn't have much to take with me and pretty much left my apartment door wide open when I left again—this time not to return, hopefully. If I would have been human I'm sure that my heart would have been pounding wildly in my chest from nervousness and excitement.

That night I left New York City for good, running towards my future and unsure of what was ahead.

* * *

_Stay safe  
Stay strong  
And let me know that you'll be here while I am gone  
Because I'm coming home  
Coming home tonight  
Let's get this right  
I said I'm coming home  
Coming home tonight_

_You said it hurts and you know that I believe you  
Searching every little thing to find a way  
To tell your heart just to wait a little longer  
I swear we'll make it_

_One more night  
And we'll go spinning around the room  
It starts with our hearts on fire  
Cause every song is ours tonight  
(And if you love me so I'm gonna tell the whole world)  
That it's greatest thing that happened to me  
I finally found a good reason to come home_

**_

* * *

_**

**APOV**

_**- Forks, Washington 2009**** –**_

Emmett decided that Forks was really boring. Since he was apparently so bored he suggested that tonight we needed to have a family movie night. Fortunately, everyone agreed to the idea and everyone picked out their favorite movies. We all had different taste in movies we liked. Since it was Emmett's idea, he got to pick the first movie. He of course picked a horror film, just to see Bella jump. Tonight he chose The Strangers and popped in the movie. It started out innocently enough, until a guy in a mask started stalking the young couple in their home with a knife in his hands.

Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and I occupied the large couch. Emmett and Rosalie were snuggled up on the floor while Bella sat curled up with a pillow in her lap in the oversized arm chair that Carlisle usually sat down and read the paper in. Each time a scary part would come up on the big screen TV I would see Bella jump out of the corner of my eye. Emmett would snicker and following that you would hear a loud smack as Rose slapped him on the arm or the back of the head. This happened nearly seven times already and I had a feeling there was more to come.

I snuggled into Jasper's familiar lanky form on the living room love seat only to get another vision of a bronze haired lanky vampire who was in search of our family. I saw him running through wooded areas only to eventually meet up with Jasper and myself. The visions had been coming more and more frequently lately and after what Bella had shared with Jasper just a few days ago, I knew just who was staring in my visions.

Edward Masen. Edward was Bella's apparent runaway lover, even though they hadn't even known each other for more than a few days. It was truly love at first sight. Too bad he decided to rebel against Carlisle's lifestyle and leave a heartbroken Bella in his wake.

After Bella had told Jasper the entire story, she told Jasper that he could tell the rest of the family exactly what she had told him. She would have done it herself but she said that it was hard enough for her to get the story out to Jasper, she wasn't sure that she could get through the entire story again without breaking down. Jasper agreed to what she asked him and sat down and told Bella's story to us. Carlisle, of course already knew, but told us that he felt like it wasn't his story to tell. But even he didn't know the effect that Edward had held over Bella.

This vision was clearer than the last though and I began to get excited. Edward had finally made a certain decision. He had discovered where we were thanks to a helpful human girl in a café in New York City and now was coming to find Carlisle and Bella.

I decided not to let Bella know if my visions yet but I had told Rosalie one day when we were sorting out our clothes for that days shopping in my room. Bella had overheard parts of our conversation but didn't suspect anything. That was before I knew who Edward was. Now I knew for sure. I also didn't want to get Bella's hopes up if things would change or Edward would change his mind about finding us. He seemed dedicated but he could chicken out, and I didn't want Bella hurting again over Edward's stupid choices. She was my sister, and I wanted to do everything that I could to protect her.

I felt Jasper wrap his arm around me to get my attention. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "What is it, darling? What has you so worried and nervous?"

I whispered back to my love, "I had another vision." I said simply.

Without another word Jasper took my hand and we excused ourselves from the living room for a short moment. Rosalie turned to look at me and asked me a silent question with her eyes. I saw it, met Rose's gaze and nodded slightly. She kept her expression cool and turned to focus back on the TV.

We were almost out of the room without incident when Emmett took the moment to yell, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" You could hear Rose smack him again. "Rosie, come on! I was just joking around with them."

"Thank god Rose is around to keep him in line," Jasper chuckled.

I snickered at my husband's comment before running out of the house and away from the hearing distance of our family. We weren't ones for keeping secrets but in this case, it was needed. We made it too the creek and sat down on two separate rocks. A serious and curious expression appeared on Jasper's face as he waited for me to speak.

When I didn't, he asked the question I was waiting for. "What did you see, sweetheart?"

"It's becoming clearer. He's made a certain decision. Tonight he went to a café and used a computer to track down Carlisle. He found a picture of us and with some help from a kind waitress, figured out how to use Google Maps. He's coming to Forks. He should be here in a few days time. I think we're going to meet up with him before the others. He will recognize us from the picture in the newspaper that came to interview us a few days ago." I told Jasper.

"What is Bella's reaction to meeting him again?" Jasper asked me after a few moments of silence.

I sighed, "Bella's reaction still isn't clear yet. Right now I'm getting two possible outcomes. Either she kisses him and they live happily ever after or she will be so shocked with grief she'll slap him and run away. He'll take it as rejection and leave—forever. Then they will both be miserable."

"All I can say is that I hope things work out. Bella has been alone for so long now, I just want her to be finally happy and if this Edward Masen guy makes her happy, well then so be it. He seems like an overall good man from what Carlisle told me." Jasper mused.

I became confused, "You talked to Carlisle about Edward?" I asked.

Jasper nodded, "Yes I did, right after Bella told me about Edward for the first time I went and decided to talk to Carlisle about it. He told me basically the same story that Bella told me, just without all the specifics. It's sad that the two were ripped apart. It affected Carlisle as well. He was really hoping that Edward would join the family. He was starting to see him as a son when he ran off."

"Poor Bella," I sighed, "And Carlisle as well, they've been through so much. Everything is just so messed up! I don't know what to do." I cried. "Part of me wants to tell Bella about this but the other half wants to protect her and keep it from her. If Edward was to change his mind, about coming to find us, at the last minute, well I don't even need my visions to know that it would crush Bella. She would probably never get over it."

Jasper reached over and pulled me into a hug, "Alice baby, you can't do everything. You aren't responsible for this. I want to look out for Bella too. As much as I hate to say it, I don't think we should tell Bella. We need to keep this between just the two of us." He said in a calm voice. Did I ever mention my husband was perfect? Well he is. Jasper continued, "We should go talk to him when he gets here. We can make sure that he is serious about Bella and that way she won't get hurt."

"That's a fantastic idea Jazz." I said. I fit with my vision perfectly. Now it was perfectly clear, Jasper and I were going to meet Edward about fifty miles outside of Forks in two days. I told Jasper what I saw and after he agreed with the plan I noticed we had been gone for nearly an hour.

"We should head back," Jasper said, looking at the sky.

I nodded, "Of course, Emmett with defiantly assume that we had sex so I think that we're covered for." I closed my eyes and the vision came to me. Emmett would ask us about it as soon as we entered the house. He would be waiting in the foyer, much to everyone's amusement. I told Jasper this and he just shook his head and laughed.

He leaned his head down and we stared into each other's eyes for a moment before he kissed me, "Might as well give them something to talk about," he murmured.

We kissed for a few minutes, our lips gliding perfectly over each other before we both pulled away simultaneously, breathing heavily. We both gasped for breath, even though we didn't really need it. I guess we still retained something from our human lives—even though I couldn't remember any detail of mine. Every time I kissed Jasper it was as if it was better than the last kiss. I loved him with everything in me and I could only hope that Bella would find that in Edward.

I sighed, kissing Jasper one last time before taking his hand in mine, "Let's go back." I said simply.

Just as I predicted, Emmett was waiting at the door for us with a stern expression on his face. He started talking when he saw us, "Not only did you miss Bella jumping and screaming throughout the best parts of the movie but you went off and had sex. Do you see me and Rosie running out and getting it on? This is supposed to be a family movie night, you should be ashamed of yourselves." Emmett whined.

Four pairs of giggles sounded from the living room at his words and I spoke, "I can't help it, Jazzy just brings out something in me. I can't control it Em." I said, hiding my sarcasm from my voice so he would think I was seriously.

Emmett's eyes widened and he held his hands over his ears, "Gross! I don't want to hear about your sexcapades!" He ran from the room and back to everyone else, you could hear him say, "Rosie, make it all better!" I heard Carlisle, Esme and Bella burst into laughter at Emmett's childishness. I could almost hear Rosalie rolling her eyes at her husband.

"I swear, you are like a four year old sometimes, babe! You would think you have virgin ears." Rosalie shouted at Emmett.

I laughed, "Oh, but we all know he doesn't."

"Come on baby," Jasper said, taking my hand and pulling me into the living room, "Let's finish watching those movies before Emmett throws another fit."

I followed Jasper into the living room and tried to shove the visions of Edward and Bella from my head but I couldn't focus on the movie no matter how hard I tried. I was too excited. Bella could be happy again, and I was getting a new brother! Hopefully he wouldn't be like Emmett…

"Alice, you can at least pretend you're watching the movie." Jasper teased, rubbing circles on my back.

I rolled my eyes and finally focused my eyes on the movie. For once, I wasn't sure how things were going to play out. And I did not like that fact.

_

* * *

_

_So, what do you all think? Was it worth the wait for me to make it all perfect? Sorry I'm such a perfectionist. Lol. Hopefully the next update will come out faster. Anyways, what to you think. Tell me through a review and while you are at it, please check out my other fanfics. I promise you'll enjoy them. Especially if you love vampire angst (Lachrymose and Midnight Tryst, defiant Angst!) Anyways, next update will hopefully be within two weeks, but hopefully before that. :)_


End file.
